Who is my parents?
by LyHy
Summary: Dragon is strong and also has a strong feeling for property. Their love is fierce and somehow weird, but it's not really matter. Until the day, their love can burn the seal, no one can curse the magic of them anymore.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail.**

Levy is reading an old book, but not only for her, there are many other people in the guild, our Master, our familiar guildmates, some other guild's members, and especially all the dragon slayers in Fiore.

This book is definitely about dragons, or I can say about the infamous dragons.

 _Love and War was always bound together._

 _King and Queen were the phrase of it._

 _Forbidden love was the seal between them._

 _The day all of them disappeared, leaving their offspring on the Earthland._

They _would have a nice but hard start, under the leading of Lord and Emperor._

 _One day, they find the truth, everything will come back to their places._ _But first of all, love is their connection, so please held it in your hearts, souls, and minds, that we can never lose each others._

The story is so usual and fabulous that none of them decide to put attention in.

As all people in Fiore, who talk about it as a myth before sleeping time for their children.

Of course, in their books don't have the last part as we just hear.

They all confuse about the tale, the feelings can't describe.

Silence presents for a while before everyone decide to give in. They will concern about later, right now all of them are back to the party.

It's birthday of the infamous Titania, the Flame of Light in Fiore. One of only eight dragon slayers in the whole country.

She is now 19 (or 26), sitting on the stool near the bar. Jellal is drinking next to her, talking some cheerful wishes to her, while the scarlet fairy is eating the birthday cake Natsu especially baked for her.

No one really know what she is thinking. Well everyone had known they had feelings when they were kids but now... well our Titania only nods or smiles a little to the handsome blue haired man while keeping to feed herself the cake.

Unknown to them, our redhead sometimes glances at an currently pink haired boy, who seems make a lot of fun for girls.

Damn that hateful lady boy.

 **Well. This is only a weird plot pop out my damn head. I hope there is a tool to form all of my picture instead of my bad writing. Anything, there is a lot of change in my story, I love dragon and a fierce but weird love, so this is really hit my brain to describe. Please review and give me ideas if you have any interests. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Signal

**Wow, I do not know many readers will read my story, I appreciate a lot. Btw, there is something... I will tell in the end and I think you will recognize it right you read. Thank you again and sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _Chapter 2: Signal_

It's fan festival's day in Crocus, and our main characters are none others than powerful wizards.

This year is the first time Fairy Tail has presented in, and because of that, the festival seems more noisier and interested.

If you ask where is the favorite stall, that must be the dragon's love, look like everyone, from old to young, from girl to boy, fall in love with those powerful, handsome and well a gorgeous girl, as well a little cute girl too.

\--

It's about evening in the hotel's meeting room. The guild masters had decided to stay together during three days in Crocus, after the GMG, we are friends after all.

There we go. Fewww. The pinkette is sitting on the table, laughing like a mad man, suddenly stops, looks back at the small figure was placed on the table and... laughs again.

Besides, The Twins is smiling, just as the minions of the Salamander. Gajeel has his trademark Gihihi when Laxus smirks over the time.

Poor the cutie Wendy, she is shy and gentle smiles to herself. Well sometimes, she glances over the figure, thought that this is cute, isn't it?

Yeah the figure is the gorgeous She-dragon, but it isn't the one who is strong and beautiful. It's... a cute one, wearing white bikini with mini strawberries flying on it, especially, Natsu laughs not because this bikini, well... there is not the first time he sees her wear it or rather he already saw her magnificent naked body, it's about the expression on her face.

The strict and powerful slayer is kneeling in the sexiest state, glancing at the owner and... shy. The note on the status is 'Welcome Master Dragon'... just drives the boys to knot.

This is limited version. It's only for the favorite guesses and most potential customers. And Natsu is totally the first one, he had no hestitate to chose when the staff showed them the collection.

Well... after all, our Natsu is not an M to listen to his rival, one day he will dominate the red head.

But... it's another day, right now, everyone is happy and funny, if you don't mind that they seem avoid to have the same idea with the dragon's slayers table.

And in the bar, Mira is smiling sweetly when seeing the scarlet haired girl bites her lips, swallows the strawberry cake. Well, she doesn't know that she would angry or simple expect it or... something else about the Fire Dragon Slayer, so well... she acts like doesn't care at all, Natsu loves to tease her all the time since they were kids.

Unknown to them, on the second floor, the old pervert master doesn't join in the party as usual. He was called by Porlyusica for an alarmed situation. Both of them frown, the master of Fairy Tail would never risk anyone safe, especially his children and those young, he is silent for awhile before calling for another one, who needs to notice about only outside dragon slayer.

"Mest, we have something bad to observe."

 **As I said, this story is a suddenly plot so I have a lot of problems to settle down. I admit this is not a good chapter or what I expect, but I decide to change something, but of course it's for the track and still about our favorite Dragons.**

 **Besides, I always wonder about where dragon lacrimas come from, so I will add some secret situation for Laxus, and Cobra. How about I also add some special in Twins, Gajeel,... dragons? If you have any suggestions for their origin, please make a role in reviews.**

 **This one will be the start for changing from canon. Please review and tell me about problems. Thank you so much.**


	3. Notice

**Hello guys and gals. I'm so sorry but there is no new chapter.**

 **I appreciate all your support a lot, especially, the reviews for my last chapter.** **It's sad to say that I will skip all my curently stories and new plots for longer time. I'm in such a hard-time in my real life. With my study, job, and stress. I lost a lot of my hair and can't be able to write anything.** **So my stories are on hold, but you can PM me for an outline of whole story if you want. Also, if anyone wanna adopt my stories, welcome to tell me.** ** _Thank you so much for supporting and other stuffs._**

 ** _P/s: If you wanna watch a humor and amazing film, you can check out GINTAMA LIVE ACTION. I don't know exactly about the time on screen in your country, but I love Gintama so much, so I wanna recommand it to all of you._**

 ***LuciaTen: I mean I live naughty scene but I'm poor with lemon.**

 ***KawaiiOtakuGamer98: Such a nice cutie I just got here. So sorry.**

 ***KiKyo Loves Me: Thank you so much. I will try to got my time.**

 ***And for my old reader I always wait for your ideas.**

 ** _Bye, sorry, and thank you again._**


End file.
